City Of Sleaze
by sol113
Summary: Cordelia came to LA to become a star. To gain fame, fortune and wealth,she reaches her goals. Just not the way she would have wanted.


**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own the television show known as Angel, the characters known as Angel, Cordelia Chase or anything connected.

This is non profit.

Maybe this story will give minor amusement, or give someone else an idea or two. Beyond that there is no real point to this story.

**CITY OF-SLEAZE**

As Cordelia Chase stood in her fabulous apartment she wondered how she got to this place in her life, she had everything she wanted; money, fame, parts in movies. It started after running into Angel at a party...

As always she was desperately trying to catch some ones attention, and swiping food from the tables as she couldn't afford food at her dingy, filthy, crap hole apartment.

When she got home and after she ate the sandwiches she stole from the party she got a phone call from a friend from Sunnydale who had come to LA a year before Cordy did and become... a talent scout or something.

She told Cordy about a job modelling... topless. At first she wanted to scream into the phone to shove the job. But then she remembered that after the sandwiches she had nothing to eat, no way to pay the bills and no other job offers.

Steeling herself, she told her caller that she accepted the job and would be there as soon as possible. After all her life over the past year had been one humiliation after another; losing her sheep after dating a loser, catching loser boyfriend making out with red headed super nerd, trying to win back sheep and failing, having all her possessions, money and prospects for the future taken away from her when daddy was found cheating on his taxes by the IRA. So why was this a big deal.

It was a big deal. Her first photo shoot first had her in a bikini that even she thought was obscene, then had her take her top off and pose in a number of suggestive poses.

When it was all over she wanted to shower until she drowned. She couldn't because her water was turned off which only made her more determined to break out. Which made her accept the next nude modelling job she was offered.

After an incident with cockroaches, she went looking for a new apartment (preferably one that was suitable for human habitation). She found an apartment which was so perfect she had to buy it. This was the only reason she accepted a job for a soft core porn movie.

The movie (whose title Cordy didn't care to remember) was humiliation on a scale she had never imagined.

She played a Spanish maid (wearing an outfit that in the real world only a lap dancer would wear) who was having an affair with a rich lawyer or something. The sex scene between them was bad enough but later in the movie the rich guys business rival- or brother, Cordy wasn't paying attention, blackmails Cordy's character into having sex with him. The sex scene with him involved Cordy, in her 'Yes, i am a whore' outfit, bending over a table, being spanked several times by the bad guy, having her underwear pulled down by him exposing her ass, being spanked a couple of times more then being taken by him from behind. Granted this was soft core porn but it still made her want to throw up.

Of course she didn't have time to think about this much as the apartment she bought was haunted by a ghost that tried to kill her.

Over the next three years despite her repeated attempts to appear in serious tv and movies she appeared in dozens of porn movies and series'; they included an obscene version of 'The wizard of OZ' with Cordelia as the wicked witch of the west who for some reason or another has sex with the flying monkeys, the tin man, that lion guy and Dorothy- played by a twenty four year old with more plastic in her than a... factory... that's full of... plastic things.

Other roles for Cordy included a movie where she was created by a mad, yet studly scientist as the perfect mate, and a cop who goes undercover as a dominatrix to foil some criminals... doing ... some crime thing.

So here she was, a successful porn actress, nude model, bondage model _how did that happen again? _she thought.

As always she focused on why she was doing this, put on a mask not unlike ones she had worn through so much of her life, and went out to work.

She was scheduled to be wearing a leather corset, leather gloves, a spiked dog collar, knee high boots with 5 inch heels, and do rather obscene things with a nightstick today.


End file.
